


A Port in a Storm

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Loving Sex, M/M, Werewolves, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that he and Jackson are only sex buddies. Jackson thinks differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Port in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a sexy, romantic, sentimental love story with lots of hugs and kisses and sweet talk. And I don’t apologize for it one bit.
> 
> Explicit sex ahead. Grab the railing and hold on tight, possums!

Derek had told him, “You’ll know when you have found your mate. It will be the look, the smell, the touch, of him. But much more than that, it will be the feeling. You will feel it when you are near him. You will sense his presence before you see him. You will be miles away from him, but you will know what he is thinking and what he is going through.”  
So now Jackson was looking at Stiles. Smelling Stiles. Wanting to touch Stiles. Feeling him near. Sensing his presence. Stiles. The nerdy kid that he had always hated. The nerdy kid that had always hated him. Stiles. His mate.

Stiles didn’t understand why Jackson was treating him so nicely. Buying him little gifts and taking him out to dinner. After one of their dates, Jackson backed Stiles up against the wall in Stiles’ front hallway and kissed him. Stiles was confused. He thought that Jackson hated him. Then why was Jackson’s cock hard up against him? And why was his cock hard up against Jackson? Jackson licked up Stiles’ neck and whispered wetly in his ear, “I want to fuck you”. Stiles was getting turned on. “Ok”, he whispered to Jackson. They went upstairs to Stiles’ bedroom and locked the door. Then they both undressed. Jackson held Stiles close and kissed him. Then they got into bed and Jackson fucked him. That’s how it started. After that, they would go out on dates on the nights when the sheriff was working. Then they would go back to Stiles’ house and Jackson would fuck Stiles. That went on for several months.

They were both panting heavily and sweating profusely. Jackson pulled out of Stiles and rolled over on his back.  
“I just get so horny”, Jackson said. “That’s why I fuck you so hard.”  
Stiles smiled ruefully. “Well, I guess that’s what I’m here for”, he said. “Stiles Stilinski. A port in a storm.”  
Jackson leaned over on his elbow and looked at Stiles.  
“You’re a lot more than that”, he said. Before Stiles could reply, Jackson kissed him.  
Then he got dressed and started to leave. He turned at Stiles’ bedroom door and looked at him. Stiles looked back .  
Jackson left. Stiles didn’t move. He just stared at the place where Jackson had been standing. And then he started to cry.

The next night Stiles woke to find Jackson standing next to his bed, staring down at him. “How did you get in?”, he asked. “The window”, Jackson replied.  
Jackson got undressed. Stiles held the covers back for him to get into bed. Jackson kissed Stiles gently. Then he looked at him. “You are so beautiful”, he said to Stiles.  
He kissed and licked Stiles’ freckles and moles. He kissed and licked Stiles’ treasure trail. Then he sucked Stiles’ long thick hard cock. Stiles moaned and came in his mouth. Jackson swallowed Stiles’ come, then cleaned up his cock with his tongue.  
Stiles kissed and licked Jackson’s muscular chest. He kissed and licked his hairy pubes. Then he sucked Jackson’s huge thick hard cock. Jackson moaned and came in his mouth. Stiles swallowed Jackson’s come, then cleaned up his cock with his tongue. They kissed.  
Jackson looked at Stiles. “You aren’t what you said you were last night” he told Stiles.  
Stiles looked puzzled. “A port in a storm?”, he asked.  
Jackson winced. “Yeah. You aren’t that to me.”, he said. “You are special.”  
“What am I then?”, Stiles asked, looking down.  
“You’re my mate”, Jackson replied. “The one that I love.”  
“You love me?”, Stiles said, looking up at Jackson with hope in his eyes.  
Jackson smiled and touched Stiles’ cheek.  
“Yes, baby”, he said. “I love you.”  
Stiles smiled back. “I love you too, Jackson”, he said.  
They kissed.

A few nights later, as Jackson was getting ready for bed, he felt fear grip him. Something had happened to Stiles. He phoned Scott.  
“Scott! Something’s wrong with Stiles! What is it?!”  
“We were in the woods, Jackson. A hunter shot at me and Stiles jumped in front of me and took the bullet.”  
“Where is he?!”, Jackson screamed into the phone.  
“He’s here with me. At the hospital.”  
Jackson ran down the stairs and jumped into his car. He tore away and drove to the hospital, breaking every speed limit in existence. He pulled up at the E.R. entrance and ran inside. He saw the sheriff, the pack and Stiles’ friends standing near the door of one of the rooms. Fear gripped him again. He pushed them aside and ran into the room.  
Stiles was sitting on the examination table looking paler than usual. His upper left arm was bandaged. Jackson fell to his knees in front of Stiles and hugged him around the waist.  
“Stiles! Are you alright? Are you badly hurt?”, he asked.  
Stiles looked down at him and ruffled his hair.  
“I’m ok, Jackson”, he said. “The bullet grazed me. It’s just a flesh wound in my arm.”  
“When are you going to learn to stay away from those woods at night?!”, Jackson said. “You had me so worried! I don’t want to lose you, baby!”  
Stiles ran his hand through Jackson’s hair.  
“Everything’s alright now”, Stiles said. “You’re not going to lose me, babe.”  
Jackson stood up. He held Stiles’ hand. He leaned in and kissed him. Then he let out a relieved sigh.  
“Stiles”, he said. “Stiles.”  
Everyone near the doorway was standing in shocked silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

When they got back to Stiles’ house, Jackson told Stiles’ dad,  
“I’m staying with him tonight.” The sheriff sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Stiles? Do you want him to stay?”  
“Yes, dad. I do.”  
‘Alright. I’m not thrilled about it, but alright”, Stiles’ dad said.  
“But be safe! And try not to make any noise!”

When Stiles and Jackson got to his room, Stiles locked the door.  
Jackson helped Stiles undress. Then he undressed. After they were both naked in Stiles‘ bed, they pulled the covers over them. Jackson held Stiles carefully, so as not to hurt his wounded arm.  
He kissed Stiles sweetly and tenderly.  
“I was afraid I was going to lose you”, Jackson said in a trembling voice.  
“I love you, Stiles.”  
Stiles touched Jackson’s cheek.  
“I love you too, Jackson”, he said. “ So very much.”  
They kissed.  
“I need to be inside you”, Jackson said. “Please, baby.”  
Stiles leaned back and spread his legs.  
“Fuck me, lover”, he said.  
As Jackson moved his huge hard cock gently inside Stiles' tight little hole he murmured,  
“Stiles. Need you. Love you.”  
Stiles murmured back, “Need you, Jackson. Love you.”  
They kissed.

Stiles stayed home from school the rest of the week until his arm was better. On Monday morning, Jackson knocked on the door.  
“I’m driving you to school from now on”, he said to Stiles. “Any complaints?”  
Stiles smiled. “Not a one”, he said. Jackson smiled and kissed Stiles.  
When they got to school, Jackson took Stiles’ hand. They held hands all day.  
At lunch, Jackson sat down next to Stiles. He kissed him.  
“I want everyone to know that you are my boyfriend”, he said to Stiles. “That you belong to me.”  
Stiles smiled at Jackson and kissed him back.  
“I love you”, he said.  
“I love you”, Jackson replied.

Stiles and Jackson were lying in Stiles’ bed holding each other. They were naked.  
Stiles looked at Jackson lovingly and said,  
“You are so handsome darling. Your muscular body and your smooth skin. Your beautiful cornflower blue eyes and your thick eyelashes. Your long nose and your full red lips. Your thick soft blond hair. Your beautiful freckles. I could drink in your beauty all day and all night long.  
And how you make me feel. Safe and secure and loved.”  
Jackson looked at Stiles tenderly and said,  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are sweetheart? So slender and pale. Your beautiful amber gold eyes and your long eyelashes. Your cute little upturned nose and your full red lips Your thick dark brown hair. The beautiful little moles scattered across your skin. Do you know how wonderful you smell? Clean and fresh, like sunshine and raindrops. Deep like the earth and the woods. Spicy and sweet like cinnamon and vanilla and freshly brewed coffee. I could get drunk on your wonderful smell.  
And how you feel. Like ‘home’ and ‘pack’ and ‘belonging’ and ‘mate’ and ‘love‘.  
That’s why you are my mate. That’s why I love you so much. I love you, Stiles.”  
“I love you, Jackson”, Stiles said.  
They held each other close and kissed deeply and sweetly.  
“Mine”, Jackson growled. “Mine.”  
“Mine”, Stiles replied. “Mine.”  
Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“We are mates now”, he said.  
“Yes”, Jackson replied.  
“Then we need to have the mating ritual”, Stiles said.  
“I know”, Jackson replied. “I wanted to wait until we could discuss it together.”  
He paused. “Because there is some pain involved for you.”  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “The knot. And the mating bite. Let’s talk about it now.”  
Jackson took Stiles hand in his.  
“First I will need to knot you”, he said. “As I fuck you, my knot will form at the base of my cock. I will push it into you, and it will remain there for a while. I will fill you with my come. Then the knot will recede. Second, I will need to give you the mating bite. It won’t turn you into a werewolf. It will just seal our mating bond. I will give you the mating bite at the moment that my knot breaches you.”  
He looked intently into Stiles’ eyes. “There will be some brief pain involved in both the knotting and the mating bite. I need to ask your permission to do both. Otherwise I won’t do it.”  
Stiles smiled at Jackson. “I want to be mated to you fully, completely, and forever”, he said. “I want to have the mating ritual with you. I don’t care about the pain involved. I only care about being fully mated to you. That’s what I want.”  
Jackson smiled and kissed Stiles. He returned the kiss and they kissed passionately and sweetly.  
Jackson leaned back and looked at Stiles like he was the greatest treasure on earth.  
“You are the most wonderful person in the world”, Jackson said.  
Stiles looked at Jackson like he was the sun, the moon, the stars, and all the planets.  
“I think that you are the most wonderful person in the world”, Stiles said.  
“Thank you sweetheart. Just for being you”, Jackson said.  
“Thank you, darling. Just for being you”, Stiles replied.

Jackson prepped Stiles as they began the mating ritual .He lubed his fingers and rubbed then around Stiles puckered rim. Then he pushed them into Stiles’ tight little pink hole. He used lots of lube to prepare Stiles for his huge knot. As he rubbed against Stiles’ prostate, Stiles moaned. Jackson kissed Stiles.  
“It will be easier for you to take my knot if you ride me”, he said.  
Stiles grinned. “I always love riding you”, he replied. Jackson grinned in return. He leaned back against the pillows on the headboard of the bed. Then Stiles sat on Jackson’s thighs and lubed Jackson’s huge cock. He moved to Jackson’s lap, facing him. He reached back and placed the head of Jackson’s huge hard red cock against his tight entrance. He sat down slowly on Jackson’s cock, taking him inch by inch into his tight hole. They both felt the onslaught of sensation as Jackson was engulfed by Stiles exquisite tight heat and Stiles was filled by Jackson’s huge hard hot cock. They both moaned in ecstasy.  
“Ride me, baby!”, Jackson said. “Ride me hard!” Stiles raised and lowered himself on Jackson’s huge throbbing hard cock. He began to ride Jackson hard and deep. Jackson licked and pinched Stiles’ hard little pink nipples. Then they kissed each other, a sloppy, wet kiss. Stiles felt Jackson’s cock getting bigger and harder, the knot beginning to form at the base. Stiles’ cock was hard and red, slapping against his stomach as he rode Jackson. He picked up the pace, riding faster and harder on Jackson’s huge hard cock.  
He felt Jackson’s fully formed knot nudging against his rim. He pulled himself up, almost off of Jackson’s cock. Then he sat back down hard on Jackson. Jackson’s huge hard knot breached Stiles’ tight little hole, locking them together. Stiles screamed at the pain. At that same moment, Jackson bared his fangs and bit Stiles on the left shoulder where it met his neck. Stiles screamed again. Then immediately the pain was replaced by a warm glow in Stiles’ ass and on his shoulder. Stiles felt wonderfully full as Jackson’s huge hard knot rubbed against his prostate. Stiles moaned and came, shooting ribbons of hot thick white come across Jackson’s chest and stomach.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted.  
Stiles clenched around Jackson’s huge hard cock, and Jackson moaned and came, shooting spurt after spurt of thick hot come deep inside of Stiles, coating his insides with his come.  
“Stiles!’ he shouted.  
They were both panting and sweating from their shattering orgasms.  
“How long will we be tied together?”, Stiles asked.  
“About a half hour, I think”, Jackson replied. “This is the first time that I’ve ever knotted anyone.” He smiled at Stiles. “That’s only for my mate”, he said quietly.  
Stiles smiled at Jackson. “I like that word. Mate”, he said.  
They kissed and held each other as they basked in the afterglow.  
“Mate”, Jackson murmured.  
“Mate”, Stiles murmured in reply.

They had a talk with Stiles’ dad. When he realized how much they how much they loved each other, he agreed that Jackson could move into their house and share Stiles’ bed.  
“Just try to keep it quiet, boys”, he told them. “I’m investing in a pair of earplugs, just to be on the safe side.” Then he hugged both of them.  
“Welcome to the family, Jackson”, he said.

It was a beautiful starry night. Stiles and Jackson were lying in bed naked, kissing and caressing each other.  
“Some people might say that I’m too possessive of you”, Jackson said. “But you‘re my mate. And I just love you so much. I can’t stand it when some other guy comes on to you.”  
Stiles pulled Jackson down on top of him and looked into his eyes.  
“You think that you’re possessive?”, Stiles said. “Just watch me if someone else flirts with you. I’ll go right for their jugular. You bet I’m possessive of you. Nobody else gets to touch you except me. Because you’re mine. I love you and you’re mine. We are mates. Mates for life. It’s just you and me. And that’s the way I like it. Possessive? You’d better believe it!”  
Jackson looked surprised and happy. Stiles kissed him.  
“Wow!”, Jackson said. “That’s exactly how I feel about you!” He blushed. “Daddy.”  
Stiles grinned. “It’s my turn tonight”, he said. “Do you want me to fuck you while you lie on your back, of do you want to lie on your stomach?”  
Jackson smiled and laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“I want you to fuck me while I lie on my back, Daddy”, he said. “I want to see you when you fuck me.” Stiles kissed him again.  
“That’s my sweet Baby Boy”, Stiles said. “Afterwards we’ll cuddle and kiss and I’ll tell you how much you mean to me.”  
Stiles looked deeply into Jackson’s eyes. “You’re everything to me, Jacks", he said.  
Jackson touched Stiles face reverently. “You’re everything to me, Sti”, he replied.  
Jackson laid back on the pillows as Stiles fucked his tight little pink hole with his long thick hard red cock. Jackson’s huge thick cock was hard and red up against his stomach.  
“Oh, Daddy”, Jackson moaned. “Your long hard cock feels so good inside me!”  
“Baby Boy”, Stiles replied, “Your warm little ass feels so good around my cock!”  
Jackson moaned and came untouched, shooting streams of hot thick come on his chest and stomach. He clenched his ass muscles around Stiles’ hard cock and Stiles moaned and came, shooting high up into Jackson and coating his insides with hot thick come.  
Afterwards they hugged and kissed, whispering endearments into each other’s ears until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Stiles and Jackson both went to Stanford on scholarships. They rented a small one bedroom apartment, and had four years of study and fun and making love together.  
After they graduated they moved back to Beacon Hills. They both got jobs, Jackson as a lawyer and Stiles as an English teacher at the high school. They bought an old Beaux Arts house by a lake and restored it. They settled down, very much in love and very happy.

They got married in the summer. The wedding was held on the lawn of their house next to the lake. They wrote their own vows and recited love poems to each other. It was sweet and romantic and sentimental. Just like they are.

They woke up one morning and made slow, sweet love with each other.  
Afterwards, Jackson laid with his face on Stiles’ chest, while Stiles ran his hand through Jackson’s hair.  
“My beautiful wolf”, Stiles murmured. “My beautiful, beautiful Jackson.”  
“You’re the one who’s beautiful”, Jackson whispered. “My beautiful human. My beautiful, beautiful Stiles.”  
Jackson kissed Stiles over his heart. “I adore you”, he said.  
Stiles kissed Jackson’s forehead. “I adore you, too”, he said.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
